Feathered Memories
by Nekocin
Summary: [Post series, drabbles] For 16candlesfics community. A series of one shots on the Chosen Children's views of their world revolving round the Digimon world.
1. Blankets over our heads

**Title:** The blanket over our heads  
**Author:** Nekocin (tyreling)  
**Fandom:** Digimon adventures, Digimon Adventures 02  
**Pairing:** ... none  
**Prompt:** #8 Falling Star  
**Word Count:** 778  
**Genre:** General, tiny bit drama perhaps  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Takeru's night with the new Chosen children ends with a memory of his childhood days.  
**Warnings:** OoC, otherwise none.  
**Disclaimer: Digimon doesn't belong to me.  
****

* * *

**

The campfire continued to crackle as he threw a few more twigs into the dancing flame. Once he felt satisfied with the fire's flickering tongues reaching out, he sat back on the ground and went on his back. Despite the fact that he wore a thick jacket, the unruly earth hurt his backside. Cold air nipped on his exposed skin; too freezing to sleep.

As if in an after thought, he glanced to his slumbering comrades. Miyako and Hikari were sleeping next to each other on his left in their sleeping bags; the first looking peaceful while the latter, troubled. Hawkmon was nowhere to be seen. As for Tailmon... she was all curled up next to Hikari, oblivious to her partner's anguished face. Purring perhaps. Iori slept a meter away from the girls, hugging Armadimon like his partner was his pet toy back home. Veemon and self-proclaimed leader Daisuke were--he glanced to the other side of the camp fire. Veemon was hogging the blankets while Daisuke did his best to stay awake--head dozing for a moment, eyelids fluttering now and then. He gave Daisuke two minutes tops before the guy would fall headfirst in his pillows and sleep the night away like a rock. Though, he could hardly blame him. They just had a long day behind.

He absently stared up at the dark sky where countless stars winked at him, beckoning him to sleep and--perhaps embrace him with the darkness, who knows. Patamon made a yipped sound as he tossed in his own little duffel bag Takeru had specially brought along. A nightmare.

Takeru pushed himself up to sit, arms stretched out to support his upper body and he leaned over to Patamon's bed to smooth down the wrinkled forehead of his partner. The digimon shivered and then opened his large glazed eyes.

"Takeru...," Patamon said softly.

He readied his kind smile and pulled blankets up to the digimon's chin.

"Now we don't have Gabumon's fur to protect us from the cold," Takeru said in a whisper.

Patamon threw off his blankets and flapped his wings to fly over to Takeru's head.

"What are you doing, Patamon?"

"I can't sleep,"

"Patamon, you've used a lot of your energy today, you have to sleep,"

His partner gave him a sound of refusal and tightened his hold on Takeru's hair. He let out an exasperate sigh and twisted his position back to staring at the fire.

In the distant past it hadn't always been the two of them sleeping snuggled next to each other.

"Look, Takeru! A falling star!" Patamon tugged on the strands of his hair.

Automatically, he looked up to the sky, almost missing the play of a star skidding across the black sky. It supposedly waved to them in good bye or good night.

"It's a shooting star," he corrected.

In the distant past Brother and Gabumon were there.

He closed his eyes and hummed a familiar tune under his breath, imagining a peaceful night very much like this one in his memories.

Brother would slip out his harmonica from his pocket, place it to his lips and weave out a calm song dad had taught him back when dad and mom were on good terms. Patamon would snuggle into his short, chubby arms as the music doused him under its spell.

"I love you, big brother," Takeru had sighed and looked up to his older brother with adoring eyes.

Brother's eyes appeared to be brighter than before and he closed them, putting effort into playing the instrument more loudly that its unique sound resonated around the area and lulled their other friends into a peaceful slumber. Gabumon made a rumbling sound behind his throat--purring. He rubbed his furry head against Takeru's like a satisfied kitten in the middle of its sunbathing routine and hugged him closer.

The sky had never looked so beautiful that time--as dawn slowly broke out, chasing off darkness with rays of bright colors and announcing a new morning for everyone. A distinct white stripe skated against the sky wall and disappeared behind the upcoming sun. Takeru allowed himself to grin, eyelids lowered with care and he leaned closer into Brother's warmth. He wished and wished on that falling star.

Patamon slid off his head, apparently tired and ready to sleep, and curled up in his lap with his wings tucked down and his paws under his chin.

"Good night, Takeru," he murmured sleepily.

"Good night, Patamon," Takeru returned. He then spent the rest of his watch on staring at the sky. Reminisces of the past danced around in his mind and falling stars became shooting stars.

**TheNekoTalks: **

I miss the Digimon series. I got back into the fandom after completing the Frontier series and... I'm trying to make up for my absent years.

**Thank you for reading!**

**.:Nekocin:.**


	2. Frolicking Flicker

**Title:** Frolicking flicker  
**Author:** Nekocin (tyreling)  
**Fandom:** Digimon adventures  
**Pairing:** ... none  
**Prompt:** #2 Frozen Sparks  
**Word Count:** 592  
**Genre:** General, tiny bit romance perhaps  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** After the summer camp, Yamato reflects.  
**Warnings:** OoC, otherwise none

* * *

After returning from the Digital World, his bond with the other kids strengthened. Summer camp resumed as if nothing happened. They could build fires without any help from the Camp's instructor; set up tent without any squabbling; look for food in the woods like pro-survivors could. It felt right to be with the others. Even just for a while--it seemed like forever at first, but had been too short in the end. He exchanged numbers with the others, hoping to keep in touch with them after summer vacation--as expected from the bearer of Friendship.

Once he said good bye, bag slung over his shoulder, Takeru by his side and arm waving to the others, he realized how much they had grown; how much they had learned; how much he would miss the rowdy company and the World that might not open to him again. Takeru had promised to call every week when mother came home to pick him up, and enxlosed his good bye with an "I love you, brother,"

School didn't start until after two weeks so life went on after that. He spent serious thought on his future. What exactly did he want to become in the near future? What exactly did he want to do with his life? Should he consider a career now or just after his studies? Dad got worried when he found him brooding over the same things and talked to mother, wondering if something had happened back in summer camp.

A week after that, Mimi called first--breaking the news that she would be moving to America. She was so excited she rang everyone up; she shared with him and added that she would miss everyone. Then Taichi called, asking him to come over to his house for a meeting of sorts.

He did.

Taichi had invited everyone over and discussed pricking the date they returned from the Digital World as the Most Memorable date of the year.

Mimi gushed to Sora about her plans to America and promised to write. Koushirou revealed he and his parents were talking to each other about everything and anything. Sora admitted she was following her mother's footsteps in flower arranging. Jou announced he would take the national exams to enter a prestigious med school that would help him along his career of becoming a doctor. Hikari and Takeru had arranged play dates with each other. And Taichi... he treated everyone with ice cream his mother had bought the day before.

"Brother, you aren't supposed to give away our ice cream. Mother will kill you," Hikari had crawled over to her older brother and hissed at him.

"She wouldn't. We're being the perfect hosts," Taichi pointed out.

Sora, on Taichi's right, gave him a disapproving look, obviously overhearing them.

"Taichi,"

"What?"

She let out a sigh and lightly whacked his head.

"Let's buy another one after this," she had offered.

Taichi readily agreed after whining about the pain she had inflicted on his poor head.

Yamato had turned away as soon as he noticed a dust of pink on Sora's face and ate his scoop of ice cream a bit too quickly.  
Icy fingers strung a climatic chord up to his brain, making him wince and pinch his eyes closed. The frosty sensation was gone after a moment as warm hands rubbed his temples.

"Silly Yamato," Sora's motherly voice finally reached his ears and he found himself staring into her red eyes.

"Sorry,"

He pushed her hands aside and focused all his attention on the ice cream.

xxx

**TheNekoTalks:**

So... I hinted Taiora and Yamora... :_gets hit:_

**Thank you for reading!**

**.:Nekocin:.**


	3. Messages for the Only One

**Title:** Messages for the Only One  
**Author:** Nekocin (tyreling)  
**Fandom:** Digimon Tamers  
**Pairing:** ... slight mention of RyoRukiJenrya  
**Prompt:** #5 Sealed with wax  
**Word Count:** 679  
**Genre:** General, tiny bit drama perhaps  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** _Juri writes a letter to Leomon about her day with the other Tamers.  
_**Warnings:** OoC, otherwise none

----

_Dear Leomon,_

_how are you? (tear smudge)_

**xxx**

"Ne, Juri, do you want to visit the new museum?" Takato said with a bright smile on his face as soon as he stopped next to your desk. Surprised, Juri held up her puppet and mimed a cheerful, "Okay, when?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. We meet up at the entrance," Takato continued to smile.

"We?" she tipped her head to one side.

"Jenrya, Ruki, you and I," he readily revealed another bright smile. "Wait, you aren't having second thoughts, are you?"

Juri looked down to her puppet, seriously sending telepathic messages to it and then gave Takato her answer.

**xxx**

_I'm doing all right for now (smile). There's so much I want to tell you (sweat drop). Do you want to hear the long story or the short one?_

**xxx**

It's very rare to see Ryuki in a sundress. Juri wondered how Takato had managed to convince her to come along wearing -that-; a cute beige sundress with blouse straps and red flower patterns.

"I know it looks ugly," Ruki muttered with a grimace.

"No, it's not. I think you look very cute," Jenrya said--the first one to recover from the shock Ruki had successfully given them once she arrived. Takato agreed with similar compliments.

"Suck it up, boys. This dress is hideous, admit it. I don't know why mother has to be this annoying," Ruki huffed, crossed her arms and looked away. Both Jenrya and Takato exchanged nervous looks.

Juri couldn't help smiling when she noticed the faint dust of pink across Ruki's nose.

"You look wonderful," Juri let out, clapping her hands once and moved to Ruki to link her left arm, "Let's go,"

**xxx**

_Anyway, I'll save them for some other time. Today, Takato invited everyone to a museum--sorry, I forgot the name, it was rather long and they used difficult kanji. Jenrya had been waiting a half hour earlier at the front gate. Takato arrived right after me. And Ruki--you wouldn't believe it--she had worn a pretty dress. I was elated!_

**xxx**

Jenrya and Takato had run ahead when Juri decided to stop and stare at a European picture of the painting -Mona Lisa-. It felt strange to see that lady's faint smile. It felt like hers.

"Don't think too much about it," Ruki had said at last and touched her forehead as a reassurance.

**xxx**

_We saw Lady Murasaki! (squeal) Well, not exactly. It was really an old oil painting. And then there's a historical tablet proclaiming the Shinsengumi's story._

_Oh, and Ryo came too. He had borrowed Ruki for a long while. She didn't look happy when I let Ryo whisk her away. Jenrya didn't look amused either. Only Takato and I thought it was all right for Ryo to be so dashing (laugh)._

**xxx**

While Ryo and Ruki were off bickering somewhere, Jenrya, Takato and Juri agreed on taking a lunch break. They paused next to one of the museum's many snack stands--the ice cream on--face flushed and breathing exhaustedly.

"Which flavor do you like, Takato?" Juri directed her gaze to the boy sitting next to her.

"Vanilla. I like vanilla," he said, flashing her a tired grin and used the back of his hand to wipe his forehead.

"And you, Jenrya?" She turned to the other boy.

"Vanilla is fine," he said, a small smile gracing his lips and he stared back to the direction where Ryo and Ruki had disappeared to.

"Okay, 2 vanillas, one chocolate and 2 strawberries coming up," Juri announced.

"Eh? Chocolate and strawberry?" Takato gave her a bewildered look.

"For Ryo and Ruki. And I love choco,"

**xxx**

_It was fun. I had fun. I wish you could come along too..._

**xxx**

Juri scanned her letter, eyes watering, and put down her pen. She picked up the candle she used as a light and tipped it slightly above her folded letter, sealing it with wax. She put the letter under her desk and blew out the candle. "Good night, Leomon,"

**xxx**

_I love you..._

----- End

_kanji _-- Chinese characters Mona Lisa -- Aaa... I couldn't think of a painting's title and just randomly wrote this one down. It sort of fit, no?  
_Lady Murasaki_ -- the pseudonym of an anonymous female writer in the Heian period (794 to 1185). She wrote the famous "Tales of Genji" also known as "Genji Monogatari". I suppose some libraries have the translated version of this book. Mine has a tattered version :sweats:  
_Shinsengumi_ -- ever watched Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X)? No? They were a special police force in the Late Shogunate Period (1853 and 1867); they were supposed to act as a bodyguard for the Tokugawa shogun.

**TheNekoTalks:**

I cried when he disappeared. **:Waaa:** Why did you have to die?

As for the Japanese history... I researched at wikipedia.

**Thank you for reading!**

**.:Nekocin:.**


End file.
